Loki's love
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Loki discovers a girl that stumbles onto Asguard, and falls for her, but he has another admirer closer to home. AU Loki/OC Maybe be bumped up to Teen in later chapters.
1. Brothers First

Chapter One: Brothers first

Thor and Loki rode their horses all over Asguard. Causing mischief everywhere they went. The two sixteen year-olds (In Asguardian years) were the best of friends, and always looked out for each other. Loki was riding behind Thor, when Sif came up behind him.

"Hey Silver Tongue! Riding's not as fast as your wits, aye!" Sif joked.

"You think I want to get in fount of hammerhead here!" Loki joked back.

"I heard that!" Thor shouted back.

The three stopped their horses on the entrance gate to the rainbow bridge.

"I mean, ever since father gave him that hammer, he's been going on and on about how powerful he is." Loki continued to amuse Sif after he got off his horse.

Sif laughed. She and Loki have been friends for years, and they had been often mistaken for a couple on many occasions. They were purely friends, nothing more; at least, Loki saw it that way.

"Thor, why have we stopped, we have to get ready for the banquet tonight." Loki questioned.

"I just wanted to take a look at the bifrost." Thor stated.

"Thor, father has forbidden us from going near that thing, and I personally think it's a good thing to." Loki stated.

"A good thing, Brother? Haven't you ever wondered what lies beyond this realm?" Thor asked.

"No, this is home, and I want to stay here. I want nothing more or less than home." Loki stated to him.

"You just say that because you never been anywhere else but here." Thor smiled at his brother.

"All I need is here, look if you want to risk losing Mjölnir, than fine, but don't drag me into it." Loki got back up onto his horse and rode back towards the palace.

"Whatever, how 'bout you Sif, want to join me?" Thor asked.

Sif thought for a moment, "Sure, why not."

Thor put his hand around her waist and flew her over the gate.

Loki became visible from his hiding spot. He used his power of illusion to make himself hidden, while a fake version of Loki rode away of his horse.

"I guess I better go stop him before he gets us all into trouble." Loki thought out loud.

Loki ran after his brother. Loki was a fast runner, but he couldn't fly.

Thor and Sif reached the entrance to the Bifrost. They found Heimdall there.

Thor had never really seen this man before. He looked like he was blind, so Thor tried to sneak past him, but was pushed back by the blind gatekeeper.

"Prince Thor, your Father gave me instructions to not let you pass. Go, before I report this to your father." Heimdall told him.

"Yes, Thor, we should go." Sif told him.

"Alright, but someday, when I'm king…" Thor starts.

"Who says that you'll be king?" Loki interrupted.

"Loki, how long have you been here?" Thor asked.

"Long enough to see you make a fool of yourself, so let's go before you make any more trouble." Loki explained.

"Now your place Brother!" Thor shouted at Loki.

"Your Brother is wise Price Thor. Leave now, or I'll inform you father of what you've been up to." Heimdall told the young Prince.

"You will let me pass, and you will take me to Midguard!" Thor shouted at the gate keeper.

"Thor!" Thor heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Father!" Thor shouted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Odin asked.

Thor became silent. Heimdall was about to tell him, but Loki cut him off.

"It was my idea Father. I wanted to entertain the humans with my magic." Loki told him.

"You're a talented liar Loki, but I know you wouldn't do that." Odin saw right though Loki's lie. Odin had to admit, that Loki seems like the best heir to the throne right now. He was wise, smart, crafty, and talented at making any bad situation better with his humor and charisma, but he wasn't the oldest, and he was bound by tradition to make Thor his heir.

"You're right father, it was my idea, I wanted to impress the mortals with my lightning." Thor admitted.

"You mean, get them to worship you like a god. Thor, this is punishable by banishment, but because you are younger, I will just take Mjölnir from you for a year." Odin summoned Mjölnir to him.

"A year!" Thor shouted.

"You want to make it two?" Odin stated.

"Aright." Thor stated simply.

"Let's go back and get ready for the banquet." Odin walked all of them back to the palace.

Thor mouthed 'Thank you' to his brother, and Loki mouthed, 'You're welcome.'

**More to come, REVIEW!**


	2. Found

Chapter 2: Found

The banquet was miserable for Loki. His brother wouldn't stop complaining about losing his hammer. That was not all. The warriors three, who were the same age as Loki and Thor, wouldn't stop teasing Loki about his helmet. They kept calling him a 'Cow' our 'Ram'. Loki personally liked his helmet. It made him feel tall and intimidating, since he was one of the shorter Asguardians.

He hated being insulted, so he left early, and went to his room. There he contemplated his life. His father recently told him that he was adopted and brought to Asguard from Jodinhim, which, at first, angered Loki, but after calming down, he realized it was an advantage. Not only did he have Asguardian powers, he also had Frost Giant powers, which are pretty cool. He didn't like feeling different, but no one treated him differently. He was open and honest with his friends about his true parentage, and most everyone didn't care. He hadn't told one person though. Thor didn't know. Loki made his friends swear not to tell him. Loki knew he had to tell him, but he didn't know how.

Loki drifted off to sleep, he was dreaming about today's incident with Thor and wondered if there was more he could've done. These thoughts were cut off by a very loud explosion.

Loki woke up to it, he got dressed, and met Thor in the hall.

"What was that, brother?" Thor asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the bifrost." Loki told him.

They ran towards the stable to get their horses, and rode to the bifrost.

When they arrived, the gate that had blocked their way before was wide open. They went inside. The rainbow bridge looked intact, and the bifrost was damaged, but still standing.

When they entered the structure, they found Heimdall lying on the ground unconscious.

"He'll be alright, but we have to…" Thor began, but stopped when the bifrost began to activate.

Thor and Loki carried Heimdall to the outside, so they wouldn't get pulled inside the bifrost bridge.

When the bifrost stopped, Loki looked back in. He saw a girl standing before them. She was naked and looked to be cold. Loki stepped forward, and took off his overcoat and placed it on her. He blushed a little, but she didn't seem to notice. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Loki. Who are you?" Loki asked.

"I don't remember." The girl responded

"Really?" Loki paused. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but I'm very cold." She stated.

"Oh, of course. Come with me." Loki led her to his horse. He placed her on it, and got up in front of her.

"Brother, where are you going, who's that?" Thor asked suddenly.

"I'm going back home to warm our guest up, and I don't know who she is, all I know is that she needs my help." Loki explained.

"Well, alright, I'm going to take Heimdall to the healing room." Thor told him.

Loki nodded, and toke his horse back to the palace.

"So you have no memory of what happened before you came here?" Loki asked.

She looked up at him, "All I remember was that it was cold, very cold."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Who is She

Chapter 3: Who is she?

Loki rode to the palace, and was met by Odin, who was still in his evening wear.

"Loki, what happened? Who is this?" Odin asked.

"Well, as you know, there was an explosion in the bifrost, when we arrived, the gatekeeper was unconscious. Thor toke him to the healing room." Loki told his father.

"Alright, I'll post some guards near the entrance of the bifrost." Odin looked towards the girl. "What is your name?"

"I don't remember." She stated.

"She just appeared in the bifrost, she didn't have any way to identify her. May she go inside?" Loki asked.

"But, of course. Come, come." Odin invited in.

They found her some clothes that would fit her, and she was invited to first breakfast with Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. When they arrived, they had learned about this new girl. Sif and the warriors three had many questions for her, but Loki told them that she couldn't remember anything, so they kept their questions to themselves.

"And that, dear lady, is how I single handily destroyed the whole of Pluto's army!" Volstagg bragged.

"You mean how you ran off to the landing sight and begged Heimmdell to open the bridge for you so you could run off like a coward." Fandral reminded him.

"Well, that was all part of my plan, anyway, Loki, what happened to you after the banquet, you never miss out on the end toast." Volstagg changed the topic.

"I was tired. It was a long day." Loki lied. Thor saw right through Loki's lie, but decided to play along.

"Yes, he slept like a bishdin, until the explosion rocked us out of our beds, and we rode to investigate!" Thor exclaimed.

"Calm down Brother, it wasn't that exciting, all we did was get p and rode our horses to the bifrost and met…" Loki looked at the girl. She had dark brown hair, and blue eyes, "I'm sorry, but I must at least give you a name." Loki smiled at the girl, who still said nothing, but looked at him with interest. "How about…" Loki thought for a moment, "Vakker."

Sif, who had sat quiet from this point, widened her eyes. She knew what that name meant, Beautiful. The girl didn't seem to notice what Loki meant.

Sif spoke up, "How about something more fitting, like Avbryte." Sif stated.

Loki looked over to her with questioning, and somewhat mad, eyes.

"That sounds like a nice name." The girl stated.

"No, you do not want that name, it means 'interrupt'." Loki explained.

"Oh, I see." She looked at Sif sadly, Sif just scoffed, and walked away. "What did your name mean?" She asked.

Loki blushed, "Oh, it meant… Beautiful."

"Oh, well, thank you, um, yeah, I think I'll take yours. Vakker sounds cool." The girl stated.

"Well, I know one thing now." Loki told her.

"What's that?" Vakker asked.

"You're definitely from midguard." Loki told her.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
